Various software solutions exist for accessing data stored in repositories such as databases. This software may collectively be referred to as database management systems, and they typically provide users with one or more ways of entering queries to be executed in the database. As one example, the user can formulate a query in a special query language that the system can execute. Another example is that the user enters values for specific fields as a query and the system retrieves the database records having those specified field values. The database management systems typically also provide for some form of visual display of the results from an executed query. In addition, there are applications sometimes referred to as “report writer” programs that offer a variety of tools for the user to design and define the layout of a report that includes the results of a database search. Database management systems typically are delivered without “content,” that is, predefined queries and visual configurations for displaying results.